


a playlist for you

by prettyinblue



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, teen reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinblue/pseuds/prettyinblue
Summary: Richie has a playlist for everything, even for his crush. But don't let him see that one or he will know.





	a playlist for you

Richie loved Spotify playlists. He had one for every feeling, decade, music genre, even for his friends. 

When it was one of the Losers’ birthdays he made them a playlist. It was his way of expressing himself. “Stan can draw, Bill can write pretty good and Ben is a fucking poet, this is my talent” he said from time to time. 

When he and his friends reunite at the clubhouse they let him choose the music. It was pretty good actually. 

The boy’s bedroom was filled with posters of bands, along with pictures of the Losers and handwritten quotes from books and movies he liked. 

When the weather is bad they usually hang out at his house because Richie’s parents are “the chilliest parents from the club” according to Bev’s words. Which was true. 

One rainy day they all were at Richie’s house. His parents were with guests so the group had to hang out at the boy’s big but extremely messy bedroom.

Eddie complained when he looked at the place until he convinced his friends to help Richie clean it.

“Okay but I need music to clean, let me make a playlist first”. The boy said to his friend’s annoyance. 

“What? Choose any fucking thing Richie, let me do it” Eddie said.

The two boys were fighting about who could reach the computer first while the other Losers were in their world apart. Bev was near the window smoking a cigarette while Ben was talking to her. Bill, Mike and Stan were sitting on the floor talking about a tv show they watch. 

They were used to it. The constant bickering between their friends. It was clear that they liked each other, but what could they do? More than try to convince them that the other one felt the same.

Bev usually talked with Richie, she had heard him for years now, complain about Eddie. Until one night while they were drinking and the boy was a little tipsy he finally told the truth to his friend.

Billie was Eddie’s confident. He knew that the boy had a crush on Richie since the day he introduced them.

Ben, Mike and Stan always suspected. Stan sometimes said something like “get a room” or “kiss already” for no other reason than making them uncomfortable enough to stop arguing for the stupidest stuff. 

This time he didn’t say anything because the conversation with his friends was interesting enough. 

They stopped fighting. Stan only felt someone falling to the ground, it was Richie. Eddie was laughing as he rushed to the computer to choose a playlist. 

“What is this dingus? A playlist for me? It’s not even my birthday yet, what-” Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Richie’s strange reaction. The boy was speechless, which he never was. He always had a clever answer to everything. But Eddie’s words left him tongue-tied. 

“Yeah, well, em playlists take time you know?” Richie said nervously. “What? These songs Rich…”

“Don’t look at the songs dumbass!” He tried to close it before he could read all the titles but Eddie had read enough.

“Is… is what I think it means or…” 

“What do you think it means?” 

Ben, Bev, Stan, Mike and Billie looked at each other and one by one they left the room. Ignoring Richie asking them why were they leaving. 

“Richie?” Eddie sat on the boy’s untidied bed.

“What is happening? Why did those fuckers leave?”

“I think you know why. Do you have something to say to me?”

“Me? No, I'm good thanks.” He said as he sat on his bed next to his friend. “Do you have something to say to me?”

“Maybe...”

Then they heard someone shout “C’mon!” through the door. So they were listening, great. The boys were filled with panic and didn’t know what to do. Until Richie grabbed Eddie’s arm and opened the door. He avoided looking at his friends' eyes as he pushed them and went downstairs.

Eddie asked him where were they going as they got out of his house under the pouring rain. 

“You’ll see” Richie replied.

They walked, mortified by this uncomfortable silence that dominated the moment.

Richie stopped when they got to the infamous kissing bridge. Luckily no one was near or the boy could have been 10 times more nervous. 

“Before you speak I want to talk, and I want you to listen without interrupting me because I need to get this out of my system before it eats me alive”

Eddie nodded.

“Last summer, I had a really tough time. I mean we all did, but that month we were separated was the worst of my life. Of course, we saw each other, and that was part of the problem. Because I realized that I really enjoyed spending time with... you. Most than with any of the other Losers. I-” he couldn’t even look at his friend’s eyes. “I like you. I really do. One day in that summer I was feeling lonelier than usual and I ended up here running from that fucker of Bowers. I had his knife, the idiot dropped it. And I couldn’t stop thinking about you so I carved our initials in here. As a way of accepting the fact that I had these feelings, I don’t know. I had to do something I really thought we were going to die, but hey! We didn’t. So yeah, that’s it I guess. If you don’t want to talk to me again I understand-”

He was interrupted by a kiss. Not even the best of his daydreams of this moment was near to the feeling of that kiss. It felt right. Like the pieces finally got together.

“I’m so glad I saw that fucking playlist, trashmouth”

“Wait what-what does this mean? Do you like me too?” Richie couldn’t believe it.

“What do you think? Why do you think that I always ask you to come with me to the clubhouse or to walk together at school?”

“Because you are afraid to be alone?”

“Well yeah” He laughed. “But I have 5 other friends too. It never occurred to you that those were just excuses to spend time alone with you”

“Holy fuck Eddie you really like me. This is the coolest thing ever.” His smile was wider than ever. “We have to tell the others! You really like me!!.”

“Yes! But you know that is not news to anyone, right? I’m sure Stan and Bill had a bet about who was going to confess first.”

“I’m not surprised. I had a bet with Bev, and I just lost”. 

They laughed and at that moment they both felt the happiest they have ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always pictured Richie as someone who really likes music and expresses himself through it. I hope you liked it!  
Edit: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1838pZjlVgkOjXgFHuedpZ?si=u88wOUK_SN-Lrw96hbwRSg this is the playlist if you are interested.


End file.
